


His Possession

by Firstdis0rder



Category: Italian Mafia - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Evil, F/M, Funny, Gambling, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, Love, Money, Non-consent, OC, Plot, Psycho, Rape, Sex, Sold, Stolen, abducted, bookone, characterdeath, fiery - Freeform, hostage, kidnap, mafia, sexualassault, strongprotagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstdis0rder/pseuds/Firstdis0rder
Summary: "Let me go, you sick, twisted, bastard!" I seethed through gritted teeth. I felt an uncontrollable amount of fear rake over my body. I soon began to shake. The fear that I pushed aside was bubbling up in my stomach. I swallowed it back."Sorry kitten, not ever going to fucking happen." He said carelessly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His eyes were fixed on the dark road ahead of us, the road I surely didn't want to die on."I'm not your fucking kitten!" I hissed. "Now let me out of this fucking car before I rip your balls off and shove-“Before I could even finish my sentence the car swerved to the side of the road and came to a sudden stop, immediately sending me flying into the dash. I slowly pulled away and tried to sit back up, a small groan escaped my mouth.I heard him rustling around, but couldn't see much due to the black spots in my vision. I heard the sound of something popping open and the sound of liquid being poured.Emily Watts. Strong, feisty, hot-tempered, and living alone in LA, due to her parents being drunks. Her smart mouth attracted some unwanted attention from the most powerful Mafia boss in LA. Luca Adorno, arrogant, and possessive.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! It's not the most interesting but we have to start somewhere! I promise it'll get more interesting and things will build up! I have many ideas! Anyways, vote and comment! I'd love to hear your guys' suggestions and feedback! I love it! P.S- every time you see brackets () it's the translated sentence or word that's written in Italian.

"Emily, I need you up here right now!" Ricky's voice boomed through the hot, crammed kitchen. I quickly excused myself from the customer I was talking to and rushed back to the kitchen, struggling not to drop the boiling coffee cup in my hand. "Emily, how many times do I need to tell you! Stop talking so goddamn much!" Ricky said firmly as he continued to fry up some greasy burgers. I hated how I smelt after working a shift in the grease pit; like old dirty grease. 

"I was taking their orders. How the hell am I supposed to do that without talking to them!" I tried to keep my voice down, I really did. But my smart mouth wouldn't stay shut, which was a problem most of my life. "Do you want me to use my mind reading skills and not say a word to them?" I shot back, sending him a roll of my eyes. 

Ricky turned around from the grill and glared at me. His big beady eyes sent knives flying towards me with just a look. It used to scare me, but now, I could care less. I've known Ricky for too long now to think that he would ever hurt me. He was basically a father to me, since my actual father was a complete dick head. 

Ricky hired me instantly when no one else would. He always made sure I was fed at the end of all my shifts and that I got home safely. The only problem that I had with him was that he was a real hard ass during my shifts. 

"Don't give me attitude now sweetheart, just do your job and stop flirting." He groaned and turned over a burger, it landed with a hiss and I saw the steam rise up from the dirty grill. 

I was about to answer but I decided to save my breath, it wasn't going to get me anywhere by arguing. I rolled my eyes and walked off. I wasn't flirting! I walked back out to the dining area without another peep. I felt my lower back start to ache and my legs hurt, I felt like I was walking on needles. I was used to the long shifts, but this one felt incredibly long. I had also worked the previous day, and worked again for the next couple of days. 

"Hey! Emily!" 

I turned to see Amanda and Jake sitting down at the counter. They both were sitting down on the bar stools and leaned up against the counter. Amanda rested her head lazily on her palms, while Jake had his thick arms crossed over the table. 

I walked over and tucked my pen and paper into the pockets of my apron, a smile creeping up onto my face. 

Jake looked up and gave me a warm smile, so did Amanda. "So, facing another verbal abuse session from Mr. Greaseball? Because it sure looks like it..." Amanda trailed off. 

I caught Amanda giving me shifty eyes and nudging Jake playfully. I sighed heavily and grabbed some coffee cups from under the table, acting as if I was actually serving customers and not chatting away.

"He really isn't that bad, he's just a little irritable. That's it." I shrugged it off, pouring two steaming cups of coffee into the shiny white mugs. "He actually cares about me, I promise." I justified softly, sipping at the black coffee in my cup. 

Amanda rolled her eyes and sipped at her cup, "He's probably just like that because no one wants to come into this shit hole anymore." 

My eyes widened and I stifled a small snort. She was really a firecracker. I had known her during my long time working at this place. We began talking and grew a very close friendship. She's been there for me when nobody else has, and so has Jake. 

I sighed and rested my palms on the counter in aspiration. I really didn't need to be fired from this job; I couldn't afford it.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Jake finally speaking up, "I don't get why you even work here? He treats you like shit and I know you could do so much better Em," Jake's eyes were wide with sadness, I could see the look of disapproval written all over his well-structured face. 

"He actually treats me very well. Like I said, he just gets irritable during shifts, it is only him working in the back of the kitchen." I tried to reason. I hated talking down about the people who did me good in life. Without Ricky, I don't know where I would be. I would more than likely be on the streets; begging for money. 

"Em," Jake continued. "it's practically empty in here." He called me out of my comment and raised his eyebrows in a mocking way. 

I was about to respond but before I could the door opened, the bell ringing and notifying me that I had another customer to serve. I barely glanced over and kept my eyes on my friends, watching as they turned slightly to glance back. 

Jake was right, it really wasn't all that busy here, but I occasionally got a rush. Although, we were open twenty-four-seven, so it always brought in strange people. 

"Yeah I guess so, - "I started but stopped, as Amanda and Jake both turned their attentions fully towards the door now. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the diner and I glanced up for a moment. 

Amanda, Jake and I all turned our gazes towards the door, since there were only two tables in here and it was nearing the end of my long shift. 

I watched as three men made their way into the diner. They gave a quick glance around the small place before seating themselves in a small booth situated in the corner of the restaurant. They didn't seem to even notice me, or anyone else as they seated themselves. Something about them gave me an unwelcoming persona, so I kept my gaze lowered and ducked behind the counter to grab another coffee mug. 

I jumped when Ricky slammed his fist down onto the food window behind me. I jerked up and slammed my head against the counter. I groaned and rubbed my throbbing head, placing the coffee cup on the counter and immediately rubbing my head to numb the licking pain at the top of my head. Amanda winced in remorse at my actions and shifted forward on her seat. 

Jesus Christ, can you ever just give me a break? 

I held back a snarky comment that would one-hundred percent get me washroom duties for a month and turned towards him fully; I raised my eyebrows in mock questions, throwing my hands up in fake concern. Ricky narrowed his eyes at me once again and looked over to the three men in the far booth. 

"Well? Surely you aren't that slow, you know what you have to do! Now, go!" He shooed me towards the table but I kept my feet planted on the floor beneath me. I gritted my teeth and sent him a dirty look. I had enough of his shit for the day, he was really starting to piss me off. I didn't know what his deal was today. "And fix your hair, it's falling out." He pointed towards my sloppy ponytail, making me grit my teeth harder. 

"They just sat down, I thought that I would give them a chance to actually look at the menu and get comfortable." I tried to sound as nice as possible, but he made it so difficult sometimes. I swear I wanted to slam my head through a glass window. 

Ricky scanned my face over with his creepy eyes, leaning in closer over the window to my face. I could smell the stale cigarettes on his breath. "You'll do as I say without the snarky back talk." 

Amanda squinted her eyes towards Ricky, she balled up her fists in anger and sat up straight in the stool. "Can't you just be a little nicer? You don't always have to be such an asshole." She gritted. I could tell that she was trying to hold her composure. 

Ricky turned towards Amanda and scoffed at her, "Why don't you walk yourself back to the street corner you came from? Hm?" This caused Amanda to jump up and swing at Ricky. But before she could, Jake caught her in his arms and held her tightly against his chest, preventing her from doing any harm. Amanda outstretched her arm towards her coffee cup that was filled and attempted to grab it and throw it. I frowned and moved it away quickly before she could snatch it. 

Amanda was shouting a slew of curse words at Ricky and I struggled to even understand what she was saying. Her outburst made most of the customers in here turn their attention towards us and frown in disapproval. 

I took notice of the three men who had their gazes focused on me, not Amanda. Their eyes were glued onto me, not the screaming woman in front of me. I quickly turned away from them and let my gaze fall on the screeching Amanda. 

Jake apologized to me and started dragging the swinging Amanda out of the diner. Her cuss words echoed through the small area, pulling more attention from the diners. 

"Why you little fat grease ball! I'll fucking rip your tiny balls off and shove them so far up your ass that you'll be shitting them out for weeks!" She screeched and thrashed in Jake's arms, who was mouthing 'sorry' to me. 

"Bye, Em." He spoke softly and I returned a small wave as he struggled with the flaying Amanda in his arms. Her face was contorted up in anger and she was still yelling curses at Ricky. 

I sighed and averted my eyes, reaching for the coffee pot that was left on the heater. Turning towards Ricky, I sent him a fake smile before walking off to the booth in the back. His eyes were still fixed onto me as I walked over to the booth. 

"Fucking tub of lard." I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the booth. 

I fixed my ponytail before putting on a small smile as I approached the men. They all had their attention on their menus and didn't even realize that I was standing in front of them until I spoke up; "Hi, I hope you guys are all doing well tonight." I flashed them a toothy grin. "I'm Emily and I'll be taking care of you guys." I paused, using the same generic phrase I used to nine out of ten tables. "Is there anything I can start you off with?" I pushed aside my racing thoughts and focused on the men. "Maybe some water, coffee, tea?" I asked politely with a bright smile. 

They all seemed to bring their attention over onto me, because they all turned towards me at the same time. Their eyes scanned over my entire body and I fought to keep myself planted in place Some men are really dogs. I thought with a grimace as I kept my composure. 

I tried to ignore their stares by sending a polite smile, but one of the men spoke up, "Vorrei iniziare con te, amore." A man said in attempts of sounding seductive. (I'd like to start off you with you, love.)

I had no fucking idea what he just said, but the smug look on his face and his tone made me think it was something suggestive. It definitely wasn't English; it sorts of sounded like Italian or something along those lines. Fuck, I could barely understand English, let alone Italian! I've heard people speaking in Italian before, so I knew that it was indeed, Italian. 

"I don't speak Italian, I'm sorry." I tried to be polite to the rude man. "I speak English, though." I couldn't hold back the snarky remark and I cursed myself internally. I knew if I was a bitch to them, that Ricky would be on my ass and I didn't need that right now. 

His dark eyes locked with mine and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A beauty and a brain?" 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, "I've heard Italian before, it's not that hard to detect." 

I noticed him lean back further into the booth and pat the empty space beside him. "Why don't you sit down and let me teach you some other things?" His tone dripped with lust and held back another urge to throw up. Was this guy serious? Or was he just fucking with me? I thought as a grimace pulled onto my face. 

I swished my hair behind my shoulder and shook my head, "How about I just take your orders and then you can all leave so I can go home?" I batted my eyelashes and pulled out my pen and notepad. I cocked my hip to the side, not controlling the sass that I had. 

I heard a snort from the younger looking man across from him. I quickly averted my gaze over to him and narrowed my eyes. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He wore it swept off his face which complimented his strong green eyes. My eyes fluttered down and I noticed that he had a tattoo on his bare bicep. And he wore a white tank top and dark jeans. 

"I don't think she likes you, Stefan." The black dark haired man chuckled and leaned over the table to the man I now knew as Stefan. 

I hardened my gaze at Stefan, eyeing him up carefully. He had black gelled hair that looked really greasy. Along with a black moustache that matched his goatee. He wore a Venum hoodie that was half way zipped up, showing off his bare chest underneath. He had some courage, making all of those nasty comments towards me. 

"No, I don't think she does, but that can change, right, Tyler?" He responded back to the younger looking guy with dark hair. I now knew his name was Tyler. He looked out of place in all of this. 

I scoffed; they were talking about me as if I wasn't even standing right in front of them. At any other time, I would have told them to fuck themselves and leave, but these guys seemed different. 

My gaze drifted over to the guy who hadn't spoken a word since he arrived. He kept his gaze on Stefan, and looked like he was about to rip his head off and eat his brain. He was incredibly attractive. He had a strong jawline that was peppered with small amounts of hair, it fit him perfectly and made him even more hot. His hair was swept up off his face and it was a dark amber colour. I hadn't noticed his eyes before, but they were a brilliant blue colour. Ones that see your soul. 

I kept my eyes glued to that mysterious man and didn't even notice that Stefan had reached over and grabbed me by my waist with his big, meaty hands. I felt him trying to pull me down beside him, and I found myself trying to pry him off of my small body and push him away. 

"Abbastanza." I heard the attractive one speaks finally. His tone was dangerously low, and it sent goosebumps down my spine with only one word that he spoke. (Enough.)

I felt Stefan's hands retreat from my waist and settle on the booth table in front of him. I pulled myself out of his line of grip and placed my hands on my hips. Stefan let out a low grumble that rose deep from his chest and smacked loudly on his gum. 

"Non ho più fame, usciamo da questo buca di merda." I heard him speak again, breaking the death glare that Stefan and I had with each other. (I'm not hungry anymore, let's get out of this shit hole.) 

The men stood up quickly, I stumbled out of the way to avoid being trampled by them and watched them carefully. I steadied myself on the table next to us and kept my eyes glued to them. I had no idea what the guy had said, I still didn't even know his name. 

They began shuffling towards the door, exchanging glances back at me once again. 

I began clearing off the table and muttered to myself slowly. Thank fucking god, I don't think I would have been able to handle those guys any longer. The one named Stefan was especially scary. He looked much more dangerous than the rest of them, but I didn't know that for sure. 

I gathered up the cutlery and turned back around, only to be face to face with the attractive one. He reached out and touched my shoulder, feeling the cheap material of my work uniform. I jerked myself away from his hot touch, feeling like I had just stepped out of a sauna. Fucking arrogant, ugly bastard! Ugly? Pfft, what are you saying? I'd totally pour chocolate all over him and- okay okay! Shut up! Stupid conscious.

"I'll see you real soon, Kitten." He threatened slowly before chuckling with the rest of the guys, and stepping out of the diner. 

This was the first time I had heard him even speak English, and his voice was even more threatening and scary. I felt my legs wobble and I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right there and then.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the middle of the diner for about five minutes before clearing the rest of the tables and packing up my things in the back. The horrific uneasy feeling in my stomach didn't go away either, it actually seemed to get worse as the night went on. I wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep this horrible shift off. 

I slowly walked through the restaurant and made my rounds at the end of the night, making sure there wasn't anything left around. While I did this, Ricky, 'cleaned' up the back of the kitchen, but in reality, he was drinking and stuffing his face. 

I still couldn't help but think of the guys that were in here earlier. I've never been this shaken up about a single damn table, but wow, it was so captivating. The men were very strange; stranger than I have ever seen before. I tried to brush off the thoughts, but I couldn't. The man's words were still replaying and replaying in my brain as I tried to focus on cleaning. 

I walked over to the back of the kitchen to talk to Ricky, "Ricky," I called out to the back of the kitchen. "Ricky..." I called out a bit louder. Sighing when I got no response I yelled directly into the back of the kitchen, "RICKY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

I suddenly heard a clash and a bang coming from the back, along with a couple of cuss words exchanged, "God damn it Emily, what is it now?" He grunted and looked over at me disapprovingly. 

I leaned on the counter and ran a hand through my hair. "I... I was just curious," I paused. "Who were those guys that came tonight? You seemed very nervous about them, who exactly are they?" I asked nervously. The last thing I wanted was to piss Ricky off. I knew that would be hell and I could seriously care less about it right now. 

Ricky narrowed his beady eyes at me and licked his lips several times in attempts to come up with an answer. "They're..." He licked his lips again, seeming unsure of how to answer. "They are part of the Mafia. Now, don't question me on which one because I have no goddamn idea, but they're trouble." He sighed and wiped his forehead down with a dirty rag. 

I shifted around in place and narrowed my eyes sternly at him. "How do you know them?" 

"I don't know them personally, but I've seen them around many times. They usually stop here every now and then, depending." He explained, but his voice wavered slightly. 

"Depending on what?" I questioned curiously, pushing further. 

"What they have planned, what they just did, who they killed. I don't know, Jesus Christ Emily, I'm not a fucking psychic." He sighed heavily. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject, considering he kept looking around frantically. I've never seen Ricky not make eye contact with me, but now he was avoiding it. 

"They've killed people?" My voice cracked slightly. Wow Em, real smart. Of course, they've killed people! They're the freakin' Mafia! They're murderers and criminals! I thought to myself, answering my own stupid question. My stomach automatically twisted up with disgust at the thought of what these guys do. 

Ricky gave me a weird look, probably thinking the same thing as me. But he answered nonetheless, "Yes, of course. They kill, steal, traffic girls, deal with drugs, and God knows what else." He shrugged carelessly and continued wiping the counter down. He looked back up at me with a softer look before speaking up again, "Stay away from them, please, Em." 

I looked up at Ricky with surprise. I've never seen him be so... caring. It seems like he's actually starting to give a shit about me. I know he does, but he does a really shitty job at showing it sometimes. 

"It's not me that you have to worry about," I grumbled. "I'm not trying to look for trouble, but it always seems to find me." I muttered slowly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me, but he did. 

Ricky snorted, "What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean... it wasn't exactly the best table I had to deal with." I whispered slowly, partly ashamed and partly not wanting to face the repercussions. I looked slowly back up at Ricky whose eyes were now narrowed sharply at me and his fists were balled up, resting his weight on the counter. 

"God damn, Emily, you need to keep your goddamn attitude in check! I don't need another incident like-" 

I quickly interrupted him, "That wasn't my fault! You know what happened and it wasn't my fault!" I argued like a child, pouting and sighing heavily. I didn't want to be reminded of that time I had those nasty costumers in and I almost lost my fucking job. "This was worse." I rested my elbows on the window counter and put my head in between my heads, popping out my bottom lip. 

"Then what the fuck happened?" He groaned. 

"One of the guys were being really weird towards me and I might have made a couple of smart-ass comments," I stopped when I saw Ricky's eyes widen more. "I tried to be as less rude as possible, I really did. But they didn't seem to take it so well. Anyways, after all that shit happened, they went to leave and..." I trailed off, remembering the attractive one's words and his grip on my waist. 

"Go on." Ricky urged, his eyes now narrowing onto mine. 

"He said that he'd see me real soon. And I can't get it out of my head, it's been bothering me a lot." I looked around anxiously, I felt the pit rise up in my stomach again. 

The look on Ricky's face said everything. It was a mixture of worry and pity. He barely showed any emotion unless it really meant something. He didn't say anything, but instead walked around through the kitchen and came to the front. unexpectedly, he grabbed me a gave me a strong hug. 

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay." He soothed gently but his eyes darted from side to side. Oddly enough, I didn't really feel any better. Even with his reassurance I couldn't help but worry. Ricky seemed to be hesitant, not telling me much else. 

I pulled away and he gave me a warm smile, "I'll give you a ride to your apartment okay?" 

I nodded and we both walked out of the cold diner. My stomach was no less restless the entire night. 

*****

The next day I came into work for my late-night shift. This time I saw Amanda and Jake already sitting down on the bar stools. They usually always came in only on my earlier shifts, just to say hi and make sure I was okay. But today, they were here a lot later. Sadly, they were my only friends. I lost a lot of them when I moved away from my parents. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so late?" I walked behind the counter and adjusted my apron. They both sent me small smiles. 

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jake assured as his eyes drifted over from Amanda to me. 

"Oh, and if maybe you wanted to go see a movie after your shift," Amanda chirped. "we thought that you should get out, since it's been a while." Amanda was always out, always partying and going out with boys. Her and I were quite outspoken, we always said what was on our minds and were both pretty feisty girls. So, people say, anyways. She didn't really know how to keep her mouth shut, and neither did I. I guess that's why we got along so well. 

I groaned and twirled around, "Why don't we just stay inside and watch a movie? There's a lot of less people." I tried to sway their minds, but they sent me a blank expression. 

Jake chucked but Amanda rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't kill you to have some human interaction!" He said sarcastically. 

I poured a cup of coffee for myself, pouring in some cream and sugar. I basically ran on caffeine and sugar. "I have enough human interaction! I work at a restaurant!" I exclaimed. 

Jake and Amanda both, surprisingly sent me the 'are you fucking kidding me' look as they looked around the pretty much dead dining area. 

"My grandmother gets more action than this place." Amanda snorted. 

I tried to hold back a laugh but failed, I let out a loud laugh. I couldn't control myself. I don't know why I found that so funny, maybe because all my friends were laughing, or maybe because I needed a good laugh. That entire night we all laughed and chatted away while I worked. There weren't many tables so I could talk basically all I wanted. And the weird thing is, Ricky wasn't on my back about it. He seemed... chill. 

Everything was oddly calm. There were only two tables left and then I was gone. 

Amanda and Jake left about twenty minutes ago since it was 1:28AM, they told me that they'd meet me back at my place and we'd hangout for a bit. I was in dire need of a hangout with my friends. Work has been too much lately and it was nice to have a small break with them. 

To my delight Ricky, didn't say much about this shift. He kept to himself and barely said anything, unless he was calling out orders to me. It was strange because he usually always harassed me about something I was doing, which bothered the shit out of me. But it felt weird to have him so quiet. 

I cursed myself for not being grateful for the peace and quiet during this shift. It was a rare thing. 

It was nearing the end of the night and I was collecting people's plates and bringing them back when I heard what sounded like a gunshot. It was so loud it echoed throughout the restaurant and bounced off the walls, making it even louder than it already was. 

Glass was shattering followed by the sound of screams from the few customers that were left. 

I quickly panicked and dropped the plates. I bolted over to the phone that was behind the counter before anyone could see me, but I was grabbed from behind and dragged into the kitchen. I let out a shrill cry but my mouth was clamped down by a dirty hand. I felt my back slam into the cabinets that filled the tiny space. Black danced across my vision and I blinked.

I opened my eyes and was instantly relieved when I saw Ricky staring back at me with wide eyes. 

"Be quiet." He whispered. He slowly stood up to his knees and peered over the counter, making sure no one saw us. 

"Ricky..." I whispered in a panic. 

My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to puke due to my stomach being so twisted up. The screams continued and so did the gunfire, warning everyone to stay put. I felt myself starting to quiver in fear and brought my hands up to my ears to drown out the screams and shots. 

"Shush." 

I nervously shifted around, biting my lip to keep the tears from freely falling down my cheeks. Ricky bent back down next to me, running a hand over his forehead. 

"Who is it? What do they want?" I hounded. My nerves were building up like a wildfire. I felt like I was going to puke. 

"I-"

"We're looking for a girl!" One of the men called out, "If any of you tell me where she is, I won't kill any of you. But, if you don't, I will not hesitate to kill every single one of you." He cocked his gun. I was too scared to move. I wanted to look over the counter and see what was going on but fear overtook my body and paralyzed me in place. 

"Her name is Emily; Emily Watts." Another one said. The voices sounded vaguely familiar. "She's a server here. If you tell me where she is, I won't hurt you." His voice was oozing to the few costumers that were in the diner tonight. 

My stomach flipped at the sound of my name. They were after me! Me! I couldn't believe this. I was going to get killed, or maybe worse. I began to panic. My breathing quickened and I started to cry. I had to stifle it with my hand. 

Ricky crawled over to me and grabbed me, holding onto me tightly. 

"Ricky, I do-" I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot going off. It was followed by screams and a thump. Immediately I knew what just happened. 

I couldn't take it any longer. Mustering up my courage I slowly and hesitantly peered around the corner and looked into the dining room. I was being cautious to make sure I wouldn't get caught by the men. 

My gaze floated down to the body that was bleeding out on the floor, the blood pooled around the man's lifeless body. The man's eyes were glazed over and he didn't move an inch. I held back and gasped as my gaze slowly travelled up to the men standing. The men were the same guys from yesterday. Except this time, they were only the two of them, Stefan and Tyler. I silently prayed that the other blue eyed one wasn't here. 

I quickly scooted back beside Ricky and looked back at him with tear filled eyes. Never in my life have I seen anyone get killed, sure I've seen my parents shoot up with whatever the fuck they were doing, but this was much, much worse. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the scream that tried to rip its way through my throat. 

"They-they-they-" I stuttered weakly. 

"I know, I know. Don't worry about that. You need to get out of here. Now." His eyes darted back and forth like a scared animal. I nodded frantically and followed him as he motioned for me to. 

We silently crawled through the dirty kitchen floor and I bit my lip to keep myself from making any noises that I couldn't hold back. 

"We know you're here, Emily." One said, his voice was taunting me, causing my eyes to squeeze shut and my body to shake. 

"Just come out Amore, we won't hurt you." I heard Stefan say. "Yet." 

They both chuckled deeply and my skin started to crawl in fear. 

I bit my lip and continued to crawl to the back door. My hands slid across the greasy floor and I held my breath, containing my sobs of fear that rested in my throat. 

"Tyler, check the back." I heard Stefan say. This fuelled me to move faster, I couldn't let them find me, and I was running out of time. Ricky and I reached the back door, he opened slowly and gave me a hard shove into the alley, it was dark and musty out. 

"Ricky, wait! What about you? What about those people!" I cried. I couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to them, I wasn't going to let people die for me. Ricky reached down to my face and wiped a tear that slipped down my eye, he gave me a sympathetic look before wiping a tear of his own. 

"You're a caring girl, Em, there's not a selfish bone in your body. You're pure, keep it that way. But I need to stay here, I'll only slow you down and they'll find you. You're going to need a distraction." He cried softly, not matching my violent sobs of fear. "I'm so sorry, for everything." 

He suddenly slammed the door shut and locked it before I could even move. My eyes widened and I cried harder. I slammed my fists violently on the hard metal door but it was no use. He locked it and I couldn't get back in. My fists pounded against the rough metal and I screamed out for him, but there was no answer. 

"You bastard!" I screamed. I heard the sound of gunshots echoing in the kitchen and I stepped back in fear, my legs wobbling beneath me. I felt like they were going to buckle at any second now.

I cried harder due to frustration. I was one of those people that cried when they were mad and frustrated. I didn't know how to control my emotions very well, and they always spilled out everywhere. I wiped my nose and began running down the alleyway, I needed to get back home and call the police. 

There was nothing I could do about Ricky, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This book is pre-written so I will be updating a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the dark street as fast as I could, well as fast as my legs would let me. I guess all those times of sitting around and eating chips really didn't help me in this case. I was really out of shape, and I was starting to feel it now. My lungs started to gasp for air and I was breathing heavily. 

I pumped my legs as fast as I could as I sprinted down the street. 

It's only been five minutes and I'm already dying. My lungs lurched for air and my throat felt like it was ripping itself apart due to thirst and air deprivation. I tried my best to ignore my body's pleas to stop running and take a rest but I couldn't. I needed to get out of there or they'd find me and I'd certainly be dead. But I also needed to find help.

I was terrified to be caught because I had no idea what those guys wanted with me. Surely I pissed them off but I didn't think they'd actually come after me. The thought of those innocent people dying stung my heart and drew fresh tears to my eyes. I was so worried about them, I wished I could've done something. Damn, I felt so useless and helpless. I hated this feeling. I wished I would've just given myself up to save them. 

I pushed down the thought, as it was doing me no good right now. And I sprinted down the road as fast as I could go. The streets were empty besides a few cars and people sleeping on the sidewalks. It was the dead of the night, there were barely any people around. 

I glanced back behind me, realizing that I had probably ran enough since I was more than five minutes away and that I desperately needed a break. My throat ached and my mouth was drier than ever, I would kill for a glass of water right now.

A gunshot in the distance caused me to jump and pick up my pace to a speed walk, my head still turned in the direction where the shot came from. 

I sighed heavily and turned back around, expecting to see the sidewalk that I had been walking down for the last while I was suddenly taken back when I bumped into a man. I walked into his hard chest and let out a small ouf. 

I muttered a soft 'sorry' before squinting my eyes and straining my neck upwards to get a good look at the guy I had just walked into. 

"Look who I found." The man chuckled.

My mind raced with hundreds of thoughts. How the fuck did he find me? What was he going to do to me? What do I do?! Out of instinct, I whipped around and started running down the street. Stefan caught up to me in a matter of seconds, gripping me by my pointy tail and ripping me backwards into him. I let out a shriek and collided with his chest. He took the opportunity to silence me by slapping his rough hand over my mouth, cutting off my screams instantly.

"You're not going anywhere, amore." He breathed heavily. 

I was starting to get really tired of that nickname he always used on me. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I bit hard down onto his hand, drawing blood. The metallic taste flooded my mouth and he yanked his hand back. I threw my now free head back into his nose. I knew I had hit my target when I heard the sick crack and another scream from him. I whipped around again to face him, sending my knee into his crotch and bolting down the street as fast as I could move. 

Stefan crumbled to the sidewalk and held his nose and crotch, screaming out a slew of curse words at me that I could barely understand since they were in Italian. 

"You're in for it now, Emily!" I heard him shout and the sound of footsteps thudding after me. 

I let out a sharp cry and pumped my legs faster down the street. I screamed and screamed until my throat ached. Someone had to have heard me.

I let out another scream when I was tackled to the hard ground. I let out a huff and smashed my forehead into the hard pavement. Stefan grunted above me and pressed his chest into my back. He grasped my wrists and twisted them painfully behind my back. 

"You've had your fun, bitch, now it's my turn." His voice oozed out from above me. 

I felt myself being hauled off the ground and thrown into a brick wall behind us. I stepped forward to avoid being in a bad spot, training my wide eyes on Stefan. He stood tall and proud, his eyes were set hard and I could see the blood dripping from his nose. 

"You've got a little something under your nose." My eyes widened before I could even realize what I had said. 

Stefan let out a growl and darted towards me, pressing my body up against the wall with his large one. He had to be at least a foot taller than I was. He smiled at my sudden position. He felt like he had won. 

"You're lucky I was told not to hurt you too badly." He growled and my face knitted up in confusion. 

"What the fuck are you talking about!" I spat out in anger. I was determined not to show any weakness because he would just feed off of it. His eyes were filled with a glint, like he was enjoying this. 

He smiled sickly, "And I thought you were supposed to be smart?" How the fuck...? He didn't even know me. I was smart, but I didn't know how he knew that. My grades were always very important to me, and I did my best to keep them up. Even though my home life was a complete wreck; I needed something to control. 

I snarled and he pressed himself against me tighter, pinning my hands down beside me. He raised his hand up to my cheek and gently caressed it. I yanked my head away from his touch and bared my teeth at him. I wanted him away from me. His greasy hair was slicked back and he still had the same amount of facial hair. He looked like a creep. He was a creep.

"Your moves are predictable, you're very easy to find. You really shouldn't think you're that special, you would've never have gotten away from me." He twirled a piece of my long dark hair in-between his fingers, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. I shivered in disgust and leaned back further away from him, but the wall prevented me from going anywhere. 

"I-I called the police. They will be here soon, so I suggest you let me go this instant and leave." I tried to say bravely but my voice cracked. I felt like my knees were going to give out in any second. Stefan let out a loud cackle that caused me to flinch back and shut my eyes in fear. It instantly sent chills down my spine.

"I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I do something you don't like very much. And we both know that's not true, you don't even have a fucking phone." He said darkly. 

His words frightened me enough to paralyzed me into place instead of running. But they also angered me. I wasn't going to let this man sexually assault me and let him do whatever the hell he wanted to me. His face was only inches from mine when I gathered enough saliva in my dry mouth, to spit at him. I hit my target when I heard him snarl in anger and furiously wipe my spit from his face. 

I took this as my chance and tried to run but before I could really get anywhere, I felt a hand catch my wrist in a vice like grip and pull me back and push me harshly up against the wall. My head hit the hard wall and sent black dots into my vision. A wave of nausea flashed over me. 

"Now you've done it you stupid bitch." He grabbed my wrists with a snarl and pinned them above my head, leaving me stuck. "I tried to be fucking nice, and now you've gone and done it." 

"Get your fucking hands off of me you sick creep!" I growled angrily and tried to lunge forward but it was futile. He was too strong and big. 

"Hah," He laughed, which only made me even angrier. "You really are a feisty little thing. I see why Luca wants you so badly." As soon as those words left his mouth I ceased my struggling. Pausing, and looking up at him. 

Who was Luca? Was it that other guy at the diner yesterday? I felt my body start to quiver and my bottom lip tremble. 

"What do you mean?" I hissed. What was this guy even talking about?

He narrowed his eyes at me and smiled. His smile sent a chill to my bone, and I suppressed a shudder that pushed through my body. "Ah yes, you don't know." 

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I don't know, jackass." Shut the fuck up, Em! I mentally screamed at myself. Do you want to be killed?

He pushed his hips into me which caused a small whimper to escape my lips. 

"As much as I like your feisty side, you're starting to piss me off. I will not hesitate to hurt you if you keep this up." He threatened which made me gulp but I continued to stare hard. "Now listen to me carefully, amore. Your fat boss, Ricky, got into some hot water with my boss Luca; so they made a deal to wipe all his owing debts- which is where you come in." He fiddled with the knife that he had pulled out of his pocket. His eyes locked onto mine and I tried to comprehend his words with all my racing thoughts. "He told Luca, that he could have you in exchange for a clean slate." He let the words sink in and I could feel my face start to heat up. 

"Wh-what debts?" I questioned softly, feeling the dread built up in my stomach. So many more questions raced through my mind but I could only spew out one at a time. 

Stefan smiled darkly, "Oh you know gambling issues that he couldn't pay off, nothing out of the normal for low lifes like him." He explained further. 

My eyes squinted and I furrowed my brows together. 

He saw the confusion on my face and let out an annoyed sigh, continuing, "Luca didn't want to wipe Ricky's debt clear with any random girl, he needed to see her first. Since he owed about five-hundred thousand." My eyes grew ten sizes and I let my mouth drop open.

"So we decided to pay the diner a little visit when we were ensured you'd be working, and see for ourselves if you were really worth it," He trailed off. "and sure enough, you were." He grinned wider. "Luca knew that you were be perfect." 

My eyes widened and filled with tears. Perfect for what? He sold me off to clear off his debts! I felt a large lump form in my throat which made it incredibly hard to swallow without feeling uncomfortable. I felt my stomach twist up from sadness and fear. I couldn't believe he would do something like that, I knew he was a dirt bag but part of me thought he at least cared about me a little. I needed to get out of here. 

Stefan brought himself even closer to my face. But I was too shocked to even move a muscle. 

"I understand where the boss is coming from though," He scanned me up and down hungrily. "You're absolutely gorgeous, and it's taking everything out of me not to fuck you right now." 

His words caused me to gasp and snap back to reality. I looked up into his dark eyes, his holding hunger and admiration while mine held anger and innocence. He brushed my hair away from my neck and started to lower himself down to my level, but before he could, I lifted my knee up and hit in right in the nuts. This caused him to cry out and let out a low groan, he instantly pushed off of me and doubled over in pain. I grabbed his hair before he could recover and sent my knee upwards into his nose again. I heard the crack and I took this as my chance to escape and bolted down the road before he even knew what was happening. 

I started to cry harder than ever as the cool night air hit my face. I kept running until I thought I was safe. I took several turns down multiple alleys and never looked back. His words haunted me and made my heart ache. Ricky had a gambling addiction that I had no idea about. He had such large debts to Luca that he bargained me off to the devil so that he would be wiped clear. I finally skidded to a stop after about five minutes of sprinting, I bent down and tried to regain my breath.

I rested myself on a black SUV that appeared empty. I needed a chance to catch my breath, or I wouldn't make it very far. I knew Stefan would soon be chasing after me, and I needed to regain my bearings so I could make it to my apartment. 

I groaned when I felt a raindrop hit my forehead. I let out a frustrating scream and tangled my hands through my hair. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry any longer. The person that I trusted for so long, betrayed me. I couldn't even think about it without sobbing hysterically. 

The sound of a door opening caused me to snap out of my thoughts and look up to see that the passenger door on the SUV was open. Confusion washed over me as I slowly walked over to look inside.

What the fuck? Maybe it was someone who could help me! I thought happily and stepped closer.

"Are you alright, miss?" I heard the sound of a soft voice speak out and I smiled. I cautiously peered inside but I could barely see anything because of how dark it was. And I didn't have my phone to use as a flashlight so I had to look blindly.

"Hell-" I started but before I could even finish my sentence, a hand popped out and grabbed my forearm. I tried to scream but I was pulled into the car and the door was shut after me. I heard the click of the lock. The SUV started and began to drive down the road with me stuck inside.

I began to panic and try everything to escape. I jerked the door handle but it was locked, and I couldn't get it open. The tinted black windows didn't let me see anything but blackness, I had no idea where we were going.

"Who the fuck are you? Let me out now!" I shrieked. 

The driver turned towards me, sending me a sinister smile. 

Luca.

Instantly, I started to struggle even more. I bucked wildly in the front seat of the car and trashed about. I jerked the door handle even more, but it wouldn't budge. 

"You!" I cried.

"Kitten." He growled. "Stop your fucking struggling, you're making me mad." 

"Let me go, you sick, twisted, bastard!" I seethed through gritted teeth, I paused my frenzy for a moment to glare at him. I felt an uncontrollable amount of fear rack my body. I soon began to shake. The fear that I pushed aside was bubbling up in my stomach, and I felt like I was going to yak.

Trust me, I wanted to yak all over this pretentious asshole. 

"Sorry Kitten, not ever going to fucking happen." He said carelessly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His eyes were fixed on the dark road ahead of us, the road I surely didn't want to die on. 

"I'm not your fucking Kitten!" I hissed. "Now let me out of this fucking car before I rip your balls off and shove them down your thr-" Before I could even finish my sentence the car swerved to the side of the road and came to a sudden stop, immediately sending me flying into the dash. I let out a sharp cry and pulled away slowly, my hand went up to my now bleeding forehead and I let out another shaky breath. 

Stars danced around my vision and my head felt like it was going to shatter into a million pieces at any given moment. I heard him rustling and what sounded like a bottle being opened, along with a liquid being poured. My vision was still blurry and spotty.

"Tell me kitten," I heard him say slyly. "Does this smell like chloroform?" He chuckled. 

My eyes widened in realization and I started to fight back against him. But it did no use, he was too strong and fast. In less than a second he had the smelly cloth pressed up against my mouth and nose, forcing me to breathe in the strong chemicals.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a jump. My eyes snapped open and I felt incredibly dizzy and sick to my stomach, I thought I was going to be sick. I felt my stomach turn in fear, but I quickly swallowed my fear down. Once my vision returned to normal I frantically looked around the room that I found myself in. My head throbbed painfully and I felt like the entire room was spinning.

What the fuck happened?

My head was painfully throbbing and making it damn near impossible to remember what happened and where the hell I was. I could barely sit upright let alone remember what happened to me. I sat there for a couple minutes rubbing my head, yawning and thinking back. 

Until, suddenly, everything that happened the night before came crashing down and I instantly remembered what happened. The shooting, the kidnap, the murders.

I quickly jumped up from the bed and looked around the room. I expected to by locked up in some gross dungeon, but to my surprise, the room was stunning. I hated to admit it, but it was absolutely beautiful. The bed that I was sitting on was round and covered in gorgeous white and gold sheets. The pillows were all stacked and laid out neatly on the bed, like it was made by a professional. The walls were a creamy white colour, along with some gold decor littered all around. It was so elegant. 

In the corner, there was a giant door probably that lead to the bathroom, as well as a TV and a couch, along with some other decor pieces. 

I was in complete awe. This guy was fucking loaded.

Of course he is, you fucking ding dong, he's a mafia leader. My self conscious screamed.

I rolled my eyes at myself. 

I walked over to the door in the far corner and examined it. I slowly turned the golden knob and pulled it open to reveal a stunning master bath. It matched the bedroom perfectly with its gold theme. Listen, stupid. Stop drooling all over this guy's dick and find a way to escape. I ignored the stunning room and turned back around. It truly was magnificent, but a bathroom wasn't going to help me escape. And that was my top priority right now. 

This sick bastard thinks he can pick me up off the street and do whatever he wants with me, but he has another thing coming. I was going to escape and make his life a living fucking hell if I had to. 

I looked around for a window or something that I could use to escape but there was nothing. I tried to pull open the huge double doors but they were locked from the outside. Which was predictable.

I used all my weight into trying to smash open the door but it wouldn't budge. I was beginning to get frustrated and angry. Sadly, whenever I'd get really mad, at a certain point I would just cry out of frustration. And I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel so vulnerable. 

I let out a scream and picked up the lamp from the dresser, throwing it across the room and shattering it against the wall. This guy seemed to be all up in his own ass, so if I could completely destroy the room maybe he would let me go!

Oh yeah, smart thinking. Destroy the room. Make him mad. Get killed. I ignored my thoughts and began tearing apart the room. Ripping the sheets off the bed and throwing them all over the place. 

I noticed the shiny TV that hung up on the wall in front of the bed. I smirked and narrowed my eyes, stalking towards the pretentiously large screen. I grabbed the candle stick holder that sat on another dresser and smashed the TV. I let out another scream of frustration and threw it towards the wall. I almost doubled over in laughter when I saw it stick into the wall. 

I picked up another expensive looking object and threw it as hard as I could, letting out another scream of anger. I was starting to lose my patience. Nobody was storming in to kill me, so I continued destroying the place. 

With everything that I threw, I let out a sharp shriek. Letting out all this anger and hatred that I had bubbling up inside me for the longest time. It felt amazing. 

I chucked the last vase at the wall by the closet, it shattered instantly and fell to the floor in tiny little pieces. I stood in the middle of the room for a second before crumpling to the floor, I let the tears pour freely down my face. What did I do to deserve this? What was going to happen to me? Was I going to be killed? Sold? Beaten? The thoughts only made me cry even harder, my body shook with violent sobs. I felt like my whole life was ruined, ruined by a fucking man I didn't even know!

The sudden sound of a lock clicking and the door opening caused me to jerk back to reality and snap around, I scampered back on my butt in retreat. 

I was relived when I saw a girl come in. She looked about 25 years in age and was dressed in all black- black shirt, black dress pants, black everything. She also had dark auburn hair that was piled neatly on the top of her head. Overall, she was naturally pretty. 

She looked around the room in shock and then narrowed her eyes back at me. 

I quickly jumped up from my spot on the floor and rushed over to her. I grabbed onto her shoulders tightly and frantically looked around the room again. "Please, please, you have to help me. I-I've been kidnapped and I need to get the fuck out of here. Please, he's crazy!" The woman looked at me with some sort of concern, but quickly covered it up and gave me the same look she gave me when she came into the room. "Please! You've got to help me get out of here!" I cried again when she didn't respond. Unintentionally when I was yelling, I was shaking her rather hard.

Her look softened when she covered my hands with hers and slowly pulled them off of her shoulders. She gave me a warm smile and rubbed my hair down, causing me to narrow my eyes at her. What the fuck is this woman doing?

"Do not worry, dear, Master will not hurt you as long as you obey his orders." He shushed and continued petting me like I was a damn dog. My patience was starting to run thin and I knew this lady wasn't going to help me. 

"Wh-what the fuck are you talking about? Are you crazy?!" I swatted her hands away and instantly backed away from her. 

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stepped closer to me, cocking her head to the side and examining me, "Come, come, we must get you ready, Master doesn't like waiting." She grabbed my arm before I could interject and pulled me along side her. 

"Get me ready for what?" I inquired. He kidnaps me and then sends some puppet to take care of me? 

She sat me down on the bed and studied me before answering, "Master wants you to be ready for super, he has ordered you to join him. So, I will be getting you ready for what Master wants." She seemed like a little puppet, being controlled by 'Master', and it really irked me. It didn't seem like she could think for herself. 

"Ordered?" I scoffed. "That arrogant son of a bitch will not order me around!" I snorted, pushing back my hair from eyes and standing up from the bed. 

She quickly gasped and jumped in front of me. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, while her eyes widened about three sizes. She shoved me back down onto the bed and shook her head frantically. 

"You must not speak about Master like that. He is a great man and would punish both of us if he heard what you just said." She rushed out like a scared animal being stalked. The lady rushed over to the washroom and my gaze travelled to the door. I was fighting the urge to get up and run. 

She rushed back in a scamper and looked me up and down, dropping a big black bag beside me. She opened it up and pulled out a hair brush and all sorts of makeup. 

"You're a natural beauty, but we need to cover up those bags around your eyes." She noted and pulled out some concealer. 

I nearly scoffed. "Sorry, if I knew I was getting kidnapped, I would've done my makeup and my hair." 

She frowned and continued working on my hair. I sat there impatiently and fidgeted, hissing when she pulled out the knots from my hair. Rather roughly, might I add. 

"He is going to be very mad that you messed up this room." She noted but I ignored her. 

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned her but she ignored me and continued poking at prodding at me. So I spoke up again, "Please, I just want to go home. Why can't you help me?" I beg, hoping to trigger some sort of humanity in her.

She continued to brush and straighten my hair, pulling and tugging at my sensitive head. I flinched like ten times. 

"Look, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I have to obey Master's wishes. If I don't.." She trailed off slowly. 

"If you don't what?" I pushed. 

I heard her sniffle lightly before answering, "Nothing." She said curtly. 

I sighed and questioned again, "You can tell me. I won't say anything." 

I felt her stiffen behind me and pause for a second. "He'll kill me. Just like he did to Angela."

I felt her hands shaking behind my head, I could tell she was starting to hurt. Instantly I felt guilty and felt a large amount of sorrow for this lady. It seemed like she was stuck her with me, trapped with this bastard. 

"Who's Angela?" 

"Angela was my sister. We had everything before we were brought here, everything. We had each other, and that's all that mattered, nothing in the world could destroy that. Until, one day, we were picked off the streets and kidnapped, somewhat like yourself." She paused. I stiffened immediately, I couldn't be stuck here like her. I wouldn't allow myself to, I needed to be free. I refused to be some slave to this sick fuck. She took in a shaky breath and continued, "We were thrown into this room with a bunch of other girls of all ages, the men did what they wanted to us and when they got bored of us, we were to be sold. Angela and I, were both sold to Luca. Luckily, we were only used as maids and didn't suffer an even worse fate, like some of the other girls." She finished. By now she was crying, tears streamed down her face. 

I didn't expect this lady to confess all her deepest secrets to me, but it felt nice not to hear her bark out commands to me. 

I got up from my chair and hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. I wasn't much of a hugger, but I felt bad for her and it felt good for both of us. And maybe, just maybe, we could escape this place together.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, you don't have to continue if it's too much for you, I understand." I rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. 

She just shook her head and looked up at me, "He-he's a monster. He killed her right in front of me, it wasn't even her fault. I tried to escape and he killed her out of spite. He wanted to hurt me." 

"It's not your fault, don't think that it is. You had no control over what he would do." I shushed her. 

She sobbed lightly before answering me, I could feel her shake in my arms. "I want to get out of here." She said sternly, sniffling softly. 

My eyes widened. I didn't expect to hear this from her. 

"We'll get out of here. I promise." I assured her. But was a really sure? I had no idea how we were going to escape this place, clearly Luca wasn't stupid and probably had guards at every corner. But we had each other, two is better than one. 

"My name is Julie by the way." She whimpered. 

I quickly wiped away her tears and gave her a small smile, seems to be I wasn't the only person here that needed a friend. 

"My name is Emily, and I promise we're going to get out of this. Together." I hugged her tightly. 

She nodded and we stayed in that position for a little before she continued doing my hair and makeup, not applying too much, still keeping it natural. While she did so, she continued telling me stories of her life before she was brought here, and even some of her pained experiences. I told her how I got here and we seemed to grow closer in our short time of knowing each other. It was nice. 

If I really wanted to get out of here I needed someone that I could trust, someone that would have my back in bad situations. I didn't even know this guy, Luca, very well but by the sounds of it, he's horrible. After all, he is Mafia. I barely knew the guy and I already wanted him dead, hearing all the stories and pained memories from Julie, made me want him dead. How can a man be that cruel? 

After she was finished I was to be sent down to Luca, for supper. 

I stood at the door of the bedroom I was originally brought in, pondering the thought of what would happen to me if I didn't go. I was completely and utter terrified of going down there with that man. 

"Don't worry," Julie gently touched my shoulder. Her small actions only managed to sooth me a tiny bit. 

I was wearing a plain dress that looked way too dressy for a supper. It also felt super expensive, like something I could never afford in my lifetime. I didn't hate it, but it felt rather odd considering I've never worn anything this tight. It showed off my small curves perfectly, though. Not that I wanted to impress the man who kidnapped me. It just made me feel more uncomfortable and vulnerable. 

I looked back at her and gave her a small smile, I felt like I was walking into my doom. 

I stopped midway down the hall when I saw the long winding stair case. This place looked like a palace. But I knew it was going to be my prison, unless I could manage to escape this bastard. I already had a pit in my stomach just thinking of what would happen to me. 

Julie walked me down to what looked like a dining room but was actually the size of my apartment. The table was covered in a white expensive looking table cloth, and the chairs were covered in carved golden details. Expensive looking china glass filled the giant cabinets that almost touched the ceiling, it was elegant yet deadly. 

I walked slowly over to the table fit for fifteen and ran my hand over it gently, admiring the feeling of something that looked so expensive touch my fingers. I snapped out of my daze and jumped when I heard that same cold voice behind me. 

"It seems you've taken a liking to your new home hm, kitten?" He teased. 

I whirled around so fast my head spun. Glaring at him I shot back, "This dump will never be my home. I demand you let me go, or else." I held my head up high, refusing to look small. 

I heard a couple of gasps from the people that assumed worked there, they've probably never heard someone talk back to their precious master before. And I was not going to be backing down any time soon, it was time to get the fuck out of here. 

Luca looked me up and down before smiling. He was analyzing me, searching me with those cold hard eyes of his. I stared back in return, my cold hard glare never faltering for a second. I refused to show any weakness, surely he would sense it and use it to his advantage. 

He scoffed, "You can't fool me with this little tough act, I know you're terrified on the inside, Kitten." 

I narrowed my eyes back at him and scowled. "You act like you know everything, probably because you got everything you ever wanted from mommy and daddy. But you don't know shit about me." 

This man wasn't going to keep me here and expect me to obey his every wish and be his little bitch slave. I wouldn't allow myself to give in. His smirk disappeared and he stepped closer to me, the small space between us became even smaller. I flinched but refused to step back. 

"Sounds like you've got a lot to learn about me, kitten. The first thing is I don't tolerate back talk." He growled and leered down to my level. "How about a little respect for the man who can do anything he wants to you." He brushed through my hair with his hands. I shivered at his touch and jerked away from him, in return his eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me closer to him. "Answer me when I speak to you."

I glared up at him and smiled, spitting at him with the saliva I managed to build up in my dry mouth.


End file.
